


I Hate Everything About You (Why Do I Love You?)

by meiloslyther



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, The Young Veins
Genre: Bondage, Fluff, M/M, Scarves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-23
Updated: 2009-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiloslyther/pseuds/meiloslyther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan has a thing for scarves. Brendon takes advantage of this knowledge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate Everything About You (Why Do I Love You?)

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://coldmero.livejournal.com/profile)[**coldmero**](http://coldmero.livejournal.com/)'s prompt: ["I kind of really have a thing for scarves and things around my neck, so maybe Ryan should too."](http://meiloslyther.livejournal.com/14908.html?thread=443964#t443964)

"You're a fucking asshole, Brendon."

The singer simply smiled, watching Ryan's muscles twitch as he dragged a silk scarf across his lower stomach.

"This isn't even fair."

"No one ever said life was fair, Ry. Besides, you brought this upon yourself."

Ryan groaned helplessly when Brendon trailed the scarf over a nipple, tugging uselessly against his restraints. Brendon had used Ryan's own scarves, for fuck's sake, and the younger man _knew_ how much he hated having excess knots in his scarves.

"All I said was I had a thing for scarves. You're the one who took it sexually."

Brendon grinned evilly, tracing the scarf along the crease of Ryan's thigh and biting his lip when Ryan whimpered loudly.

"Fuck, Brendon..."

"But I'm so glad I did take it sexually," Brendon purred, letting the soft silk flow around Ryan's cock, but not touching it, making the elder groan in frustration. "It's been _so_ rewarding."

"Fuck off, Urie," Ryan growled, getting impatient with Brendon's teasing.

Brendon clicked his tongue. "That's not any way to ask for what you want," he reprimanded, picking the scarf up and dangling it over Ryan's skin but not letting it touch.

Ryan steamed silently for a minute, carefully eyeing the piece of fabric in the singer's hand. He sighed. "Come on, Brendon," he whined, bucking his hips up.

"What's the magic word?" Brendon sing-songed with that devilish smirk turning up the corners of his lips, brushing only a corner of the scarf across the elder's chest, slowly teasing down to his stomach.

Ryan arched into the slight contact, but Brendon swiftly pulled it away. "Fuck, Brendon, please!"

"Good boy," Brendon praised, moving up to tie the scarf in his hand around Ryan's neck. The lyricist's eyes fell closed, a half sigh, half purr rumbling in his chest. He knew what was coming, could feel it in the air, and held perfectly still as Brendon untied his ankles and spread his legs, bending them at the knee.

"Open your eyes."

Ryan obeyed, watching intently as Brendon laid a trail of kisses down his inner thigh, stopping to lave at the sensitive skin of the crease of his thigh before letting his mouth wander farther down, dragging his tongue across Ryan's hole.

The guitarist let out a soft moan as Brendon licked into him, his hot tongue enthusiastically probing Ryan's inner walls. Pulling back a little, Brendon continued his teasing around the elder's entrance, picking out all the spots that made Ryan shudder.

"God, Brendon, no more teasing, please," Ryan begged, rolling his hips a little.

Brendon hummed thoughtfully. "Well, if you insist."

The singer forced two fingers into Ryan before he could say anything else, his eyes glinting mischievously as he watched Ryan's head fall back onto the pillow, tiny wrists struggling against synthetic fibers as he cried out in pain. However, Brendon knew Ryan wanted it because he bucked against the singer's fingers, ass clenching rhythmically around them.

"Do you want to feel me, Ryan?" Brendon asked in that low voice that made Ryan shudder every time, and this time was no different. "Do you want to feel my cock inside you, stretching you, filling you up just the way you like?"

"God, yes. _Please_."

Smirking, Brendon pressed a kiss to the inside of Ryan's thigh and pulled his fingers out, coating his own cock with a thin layer of spit before lining up and pushing in. The elder let out a choked groan, trying not to rip his scarves but trying to singlehandedly undo Brendon's knots with only his wrists at the same time.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I leave your wrists tied, hun?" Brendon mocked, rolling his hips against Ryan's but not actually moving just yet.

Ryan glared up at Brendon. "Prick."

"You love it." As Brendon started to move, Ryan's mouth fell open as he tried to breathe, relax, anything to dull the pain until Brendon got with the fucking program. "You love my prick, don't you, Ryan? You love it when I'm moving inside of you."

The singer picked up a steady rhythm, and Ryan felt the pain slowly slip away into pleasure. Wrapping his long legs around Brendon's waist, Ryan began to move with Brendon, their bodies clicking into synch like clockwork.

"And I love to feel you from the inside, baby doll," Brendon whispered in Ryan's ear, rewarding his silence by untying his wrists. "Because you're mine."

Ryan moaned, flinging his arms around Brendon's neck as soon as they were free and pulling the younger man down for a fierce kiss, nipping at his bottom lip. Ryan dug his nails in the back of Brendon's neck when the singer shifted the angle slightly, both of them groaning loudly.

"Brendon... Brendon, fuck, come on... faster, please," Ryan babbled, his cheek pressed to the singer's, fingers threaded into his dark brown hair.

Brendon moved his hips faster, both of their breaths hot and loud in each other's ears. Grabbing the back of the scarf still tied around Ryan's neck, Brendon twisted it sharply, letting the fabric dig into Ryan's skin. Crying out, Ryan came between them, clutching onto Brendon tightly as he trembled through his orgasm, Brendon following shortly after with a beautiful, single noted moan.

Pulling out carefully, Brendon cleaned them off before slumping down next to Ryan, pulling the elder into a tight embrace.

"I hate you, Bren," Ryan muttered fondly into Brendon's chest, still breathless, snuggling closer and wrapping his arms around him.

Brendon chuckled. "I hate you, too, Ry," Brendon whispered back, running his fingers through Ryan's hair and smiling. "I hate you, too."  



End file.
